7163 Republic Gunship
|Ages = 7 - 12 |Released = 2002 |Theme = Star Wars|Theme2 = Episode II: Attack of the Clones |Instructions=4176942 }} 7163 Republic Gunship is a Star Wars: Attack of the Clones set released in 2002. It contains a Republic Gunship based on its appearance in the movie. It consisted of 686 pieces, cost $89.99 USD, and included four Clone Troopers (Phase I armour), two Super Battle Droids (light blue), a Droideka (Version I), and a Jedi Knight (sometimes known as Jedi Bob) minifigures. An improved version of this set, 7676 Republic Attack Gunship has been released in 2008 as part of the ''Clone Wars'' subtheme. Description The top part of the ship is capable of detaching from the bottom. The front can also open up to reveal an on-site medical recovery center Other notable features are the two adjustable pod-turrets on either side, gun rack and opening side doors. Background The Republic Attack Gunship, also known as the Low Altitude Assault Transport/infantry, was used by the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars mostly for air support and troop transportation and was first seen in Episode II: Attack Of The Clones, when the vehicle blazed in and saved the Jedi from certain death by the hands of the droid armies commanded by the evil Sith Lord Count Dooku. It was capable of carrying up to thirty troops, or four speeder bikes in the back infantry bay. The ship was its own fully-armed weapons platform packing three anti-personnel laser turrets, two top-mounted mass-driver missiles, four composite-beam, pin-point laser turrets, eight air-to-air missiles on the underside of each wing, and several more various grenades and bombs. The gunships were often customized by their crews who often painted a design on the nose of the ship, known as "nose art", seen most notable on the Crumb Bomber. Several variations of this vehicle were also produced, most of which were modified versions capable of carrying other large vehicles into battle, such as the AT-TE and Clone turbo Tank. This mighty vehicle continued in the T.V. Animated Series Star Wars: The Clone Wars and Episode III: Revenge Of The Sith as a transport for both troops and Jedi to battle. During the latter stages of the Clone wars, when the Empire began to take over, the Imperial Army utilized the remaining gunships for a short while. Notes * In LEGO Star Wars: The Visual Dictionary, the Jedi Knight is called Jedi Bob. * This is the only set to include Jedi Bob and the metal blue super battle droids. * This is the first variation of the Republic Gunship, the second being 7676 Republic Attack Gunship. * This set includes a grip to hold the set. LEGO.com Description Minifigures Included Gallery 7163_box.jpg 7163-1-1.jpg 721.jpg 729-7163.jpg 730.jpg See also ;Other sets containing LAATs * 4490 Mini Republic Gunship * 7676 Republic Attack Gunship * 10195 Republic Dropship with AT-OT Walker * 75021 Republic Gunship Parts * Drill * Part 30592 External links Category:Star Wars Category:7000 sets Category:2002 sets Category:Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones